Girls Night Out
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: A night out with the girls takes a strange twist...


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part... go ahead, take me to court...I'm using the insanity defence... heh, heh, heh... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@tvo.org 

Summary: A night out with the girls takes a strange twist...Rating: oh... probably NC-17 for the content; but more PG for the action...gryn...Spoilers: None that I can think of...;-) 

Girls Night Outby Sheryl Martin 

The small group of woman took up most of the sidewalk as they strutted down the street, giggling and laughing. 

Except for the last two stragglers. At the very back, crawling along as if chained to the main group strode a very disgruntled Dana Scully and Jackie St. George. 

"I still don't understand why we can't just get out of this." St. George grumbled as she kicked a stone out of their way. Scully sighed and waved at one of the other women with a smile. 

"Because Janet's been with the Bureau long enough to go for early retirement and all the women in the office wanted to give her a good send off. And not just a gold watch by Skinner and a nice speech." 

"Well, a gold watch is at least pawnable." She snorted. "Dragging us to some silly nightclub in order to give her a 'thrill' isn't my way of spending an evening." The Canadian continued. "Hey, I like Janet a lot - she's one of the few people who help cut through the paperwork around here and get things done. But I'm a more... quiet type of celebration person..." 

"Marty in town?" Scully smiled as they rounded the corner. 

"Plane gets in at midnight." 

"And at 12:01?" 

"I hear it's illegal in Louisiana." 

"Hmm..." The petite redhead looked around the shops and stores. "I don't know this part of town very well. Jenna said that she was calling the shots on the nightclub and wouldn't say a word about it." 

"Well, if she's out to freak Janet, it's probably a punk club." St. George tugged on her combat jacket. "Means we'll probably get plenty of offers to have various parts of our bodies pierced..." 

Scully chuckled as the group ahead of them disappeared through a front door. "Don't worry - the only thing I expect to be pierced is my credit limit after a few rounds." Holding the door open for her friend, she smiled. "Besides, we've got to go to work tomorrow. I plan to split at the first intermission..." 

The inside of the club was almost full; a small section near the stage set aside for their group. The maitre d' led them to their table and then left with a comment that their waiter would be by in a minute to get their orders for drinks. 

Jackie looked around the room. "Not a grunge band." She ruminated. "No mosh pit; thank god." 

"Mosh?" 

"Pain. Lots of pain. Especially when you fall." St. George groaned in fake agony. "And for them younger folks..." 

"May I take your order?" A polite low voice spoke near Dana. She turned quickly... 

... and found herself staring into a navel. 

Not just a navel. 

A navel attached to a bare chest that went up to an absolutely drop-dead gorgeous face. 

And down below to the smallest, tightest pair of briefs she had ever seen in this world or the next. 

"Ah..." 

"I'll have a Southern Comfort. She'll have Scotch." Jackie grinned, following Dana's line of vision. "On the rocks, please..." 

With a grin and a nod, the waiter disappeared. Dana's head shot back around to Jackie's, her mouth still slightly open. 

"That man..." 

"Was probably the appetiser." St. George snickered, pointing over to where the blushing Janet was being harassed by her friends to give her drink order to another man; clad in the same lack of clothing. Giving her a sympathetic wave, she sat back in her chair. "And we're stuck here for a few hours, at least." 

"No..." Scully shook her head back and forth emphatically. "I am NOT sitting here through..." The lights began to dim as the maitre d' who had seated them jumped onto stage with a large smile and a wave to the other women. 

"Dana..." Jackie leaned close and whispered loudly. "We are too close to the stage to get up and leave without being noticed. We cannot just get up and walk out of here because it will be VERY embarrassing." She paused. "And if Janet can stand it, so can I. And so can you." A sly grin spread across her face. "Hell, what's a few naked bodies among friends?" 

Her grin slipped free as the first man appeared on stage; clad in an Air Force jumpsuit and a helmet. Slowly pulling the helmet off to the sensual music, he gyrated his hips as the zipper slowly descended down towards his belly. Advancing towards the front of the stage, he invited the nearest women to help him out. 

St. George let out a low moan, sinking lower in her chair. 

Finding her at eye level with Scully. 

Further along the stage a blushing woman slowly tugged at the zipper; pulling it a fraction lower before backing away with a shake of her head. 

Bounding further back up the stage, the would-be pilot carefully drew the zipper down; his back to the audience as he slowly pulled the jumpsuit off thick, well-tanned arms and down to his waist. A twist of his head, and a smile as he paused at the waist. 

A woman behind the two agents yelled something incomprehensible, encouraging him to continue. 

Which he gleefully did. Until all that was left on the muscular body was a small pair of briefs that reminded Scully of one of Mulder's ties. 

The same amount of fabric. 

With a show of applause he pranced backstage, bowing once to the cheering and clapping crowd. 

Taking the drink off the table, Jackie took a large gulp. "Saints preserve us..." She intoned in a thick accent to Dana. "I think the Wookie's in for a pile of trouble..." 

The redhead said nothing, her eyes slightly open at the large African-American now on stage; jauntily clad in a Navy uniform. 

"Now recruiting... Black Sugar!" The announcer yelled over the loud music. The dancer swivelled his hips, dropping to the stage in a split and slowly bringing his legs together; giving the crowd ample view of his well-filled out uniform. 

"Bet your dad never had any guys like this on his crew..." The Canadian quipped to Dana. "Actually, I was meaning to ask you a question about..." 

"I have no idea." The auburn-haired woman shot back, reaching for her drink. "It's never been backed up by any study." 

"Hmm..." Jackie watched as the uniform came off in strips. "Almost makes me get over being seasick..." 

********* 

They caught onto the routine by the third dancer. Loud music, slow stripping with a stop along the side of the stage to collect tokens bought from their friendly waiters. A token entitled you to a kiss, a quick fondle on any exposed part of the body or assistance on disrobing. No total nudity until the second show. 

Which was good, because by the second drink they were both making notes and comparisons. 

A glance across the table revealed a red and blushing Janet with a slew of tokens in front of her, cashing them in as fast as she could thanks to her friends who kept putting more and more in front of them. 

"She's going to kill Jenna..." Dana whispered loudly to Jackie, reaching for her drink. She had almost gotten up the nerve to order her own by this point. "This has got to be embarrassing for her..." 

"She's not the only one..." Jackie chuckled in response. "You're pretty red too." 

Putting a hand instinctively to her face, the redhead scowled at her friend. "It's hot in here." 

"You said it... not me..." The maitre d' hopped back onto stage. Jackie let out a sigh of anticipation. 

"It's close to midnight. This has got to be the last one for this show." 

"And now... our last dancer for this evening..." Chorus of boos. 

"But... he's worth the wait, ladies..." Drum roll. "I give you... Secret Agent Man!" 

Scully's mouth went dry as the man appeared on the stage, a long trench coat and a fedora hiding his face. 

No way. 

St. George caught the expression on her face and leaned forward. "Dana, it's not him. Not a chance." A glance. "But definitely in the same category..." 

The man turned to face them, the music pounding behind him. She was right, it wasn't Mulder. 

But dammit - it could be his brother. 

Slyly giving the front row a peek under the trench coat, he paraded back and forth in front of the yelling women; swinging the coat open only for a second to solicit the tokens that were being waved frantically by all and sundry. 

"Check it out..." Jackie elbowed the open-mouthed Dana who looked to the side to see a red-faced Janet wave a token toward the dancer. "Seems she had a thing for Mulder, hmm?" 

Dana didn't reply, focusing instead on the music; thinking that it might be able to distract her from the obvious problem at hand. 

"Oooh, I want you - I don't know if I need you... oooh, but I'm dying to find out..." 

A sigh broke free of her lips. Definitely not helping. 

Nor was the fact that Secret had slowly undone the belt and the buttons of his coat, assisted by eager members of the audience. Slowly letting it slip free off his shoulders, he let it drop to the floor and turned towards the audience; his fedora no longer on his head. 

A bit lower. 

Quite a bit. 

At a strategic spot. 

And when he withdrew the small thong and tossed it at Janet, Dana thought the place would riot. 

"Oh, man..." She heard a whoop from the Canadian sitting next to her, clapping and hooting loudly. "You go for it, man...." 

Unable to take her eyes off the bobbing hat as the man waltzed back and forth across the stage, Dana let out a deep sigh. 

And froze as she realised that he had noticed her. 

The dark eyes caught hers as an eyebrow raised up, questioning. 

Just like Mulder. 

And he was coming her way. 

Frozen in her seat, she watched as he advanced on her; one hand resting on the fedora and the second leading towards her. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her, the hat precariously resting on his thighs as the crowd yelled and clapped. 

Leaning forward, he smiled again; resting a hand on her cheek and turning her reddened face towards him... 

... to place a dainty kiss on her cheek... 

... and then reached up to snatch the token from St. George's hand, waved over the unknowing woman's head. 

Leaping back to his feet he slipped behind the curtain; flipping the fedora up in the air as he disappeared from sight. 

The lights came up, startling the crowd. The maitre d' stepped onto the stage again, a wide grin on his face. 

"And that's it for the first show, ladies... there'll be an intermission of about twenty minutes and then..." He waited for the second it took to get their attention. "They take it ALL off every time..." 

Grabbing her coat from her chair, Scully stood up; trying to ignore the snickering woman beside her. Further down the table, the blushing Janet was leaving, as well as most of the women they had arrived with. 

Stepping outside the club, St. George took a deep breath and smiled. 

"What are you thinking?" Scully fanned herself, ignoring the fact that it was a warm night. 

"That the Wookie's plane lands now." 

"And?" 

"And I plan to go home and ravish him greatly. Let's just say that I'm ... inspired." A sly grin. "You?" 

She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Oh, go home and work on a few profiles for Mulder. We've got a few hot ones..." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted it. 

Showing her glee with a wide grin, St. George nodded. "Gonna tell him where we were?" 

"Not a chance." Walking down the street, the agent suppressed a shudder. "Can you imagine the jokes he would be making? For at least six months..." 

"Well, maybe if he had seen the last fellow..." 

Stopping at her car, Scully scowled. "And what was that with the token?" 

The Canadian shrugged, her palms upward. "I was... inspired." Flagging down a cab, she chuckled. "I'm going straight to the airport." 

"What, are you going to ambush him at the front door?" 

"Darned close." A knowing grin and a wave. "Although I think you and Mulder should practice some routines with each other, ya know?" 

With a deep sigh the redhead pushed her into the back seat. 

"Go home, Jackie." Shutting the door of the cab, Scully waved the driver on. 

Getting inside her car she turned the key and pulled out onto the road, shaking her head. 

Her thoughts went back to the last dancer; the way his dark hair had fallen across his forehead and into his eyes. The way he had touched her cheek. The knowing grin when he knew he had her in the palm of her hand... 

The cell phone rang. 

Picking it up, she put it to her ear. "Scully..." 

"Mulder... did I catch you at a bad time?" 

She caught the reflection of her smile in the rear-view mirror. "Actually, I was just thinking about you..." 

************** 


End file.
